


Free-falling into Your Dreams

by Wayne_Hendrix



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dreaming, F/M, Just A Dream, Nightmares, ShuMako Week 2020, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayne_Hendrix/pseuds/Wayne_Hendrix
Summary: Akira is in bed dreaming about something, but then realizes this dream has become a nightmare as he is in his dream falling to his death, but then a Post-Apocalyptic White Knight comes in to save him. Shumako Week 2020 Day 2: Sleepover / Dreaming.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 9
Collections: ShuMako Week 2020





	Free-falling into Your Dreams

**Free-falling into Your Dreams**

**Akira is in bed dreaming about something, but then realizes this dream has become a nightmare as he is in his dream falling to his death, but then a Post-Apocalyptic White Knight comes in to save him.**

_ “Wh-Where am I?”  _ Akira opens his eyes and he notices he is falling to his death. _ “Why is this happening?”  _ He tries to figure out why he’s in this predicament.

_ “Skull, Panther, Mona, Fox, Queen? Where are you guys?”  _ Akira then tries to locate where his teammates were. Soon Akira looks behind him and notices there's a bit of jagged rocks and he is close to becoming a skewer if he doesn’t get saved soon.

_ “Wait I remember what happened now. I was in a fight in Futaba’s Pyramid, taking on the shadows in that place and one of them used Megido on me.”  _ Akira starts to remember how exactly he got in this predicament in the first place. __

_ “But I need some help, because I’m nearly at my-” _ __  
_  
_ _ “-Akira! Hang in there, I got you.”  _ Then suddenly Makoto clad in her Phantom Thief outfit grabs Akira’s arm and throws him onto Johanna, and then she revs up her persona to drive right up the cliff wall. __

_ “Thanks, Queen. I really owe you one after that.”  _ Akira then thanks Makoto for saving him while holding on to Makoto’s waist as she drives Johanna back to where the battle was taking place.

_ “Don’t worry about it Akira, I wouldn’t allow you to kick the bucket.” _ Makoto then says to Akira while trying to act like one of those tough guys from those movies she watches during her spare time. 

_ “Did you paraphrase that line from that Like a Dragon movie we watched together?” _ Akira then notices that Makoto said a line from one of her favorite movies. Makoto while driving back up the cliff side, starts to blush a little bit. 

_ “Maybe…I just hope it wasn’t so subtle.” _ Makoto starts to laugh a little bit after admitting to her leader/boyfriend that she said a movie quote. 

_ “I know I’m not supposed to say this because of our teammates not knowing about us dating, but I love you Queen.” _ Akira then says ‘I love you’ to Makoto as Makoto turns around to face her boyfriend and kisses him on the lips while Johanna drives itself. 

_ “I love you too, Joker.” _ Makoto then said to Akira as they are almost near the top of the area where the battle took place.  _ “So leader, are you ready to finish the job?” _ Makoto starts to see the enemy and the other phantom thieves as she plans for a counter attack. 

_ “Yeah, I got one. Come to me... Arsene!” _ Akira then summons his Persona, Arsene as Makoto and Johanna drives straight off the cliff, and falling towards the Anubis and Akira figures out what to use on it. 

_ “Megido!” _ Akira then commands Arsene to shoot two dark blue orbs of light towards Anubis and then Anubis is defeated. 

_ “Nice shot, Joker!” _ Makoto compliments Akira on his great accuracy and taking out Anubis. 

_ “Let’s go save Futaba, shall we?” _ Makoto after the battle then tells Akira to head out to the Pyramid and save Futaba. 

_ “Yeah, let’s go!” _ Akira runs on ahead but he wakes up in his bed during the night after having an odd dream.  _ “That must have been some weird dream.” _ Akira thought to himself while trying not to wake up Morgana who is asleep on the foot of the bed. 

_ “I’ll go back to sleep now, I just hope I can dream about Makoto again.” _ Akira then lays back down and goes back to sleep, but somewhere in the Niijima household: Makoto sneezed as if she heard Akira say her name in a dream she had.

_ ~The End~ _

**Author's Note:**

> Seemed like that Skill Card Akira gave to Arsene payed off in the end.


End file.
